Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{9}{11}-5\dfrac{1}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{9}{11}} - {5} - {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {5} + {\dfrac{9}{11}} - {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{9}{11}} - {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{8}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{8}{11}$